Due to advantages such as small sizes, low energy consumption, no radiation, and low manufacturing costs, thin-film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCD) have been dominating the current market of flat panel displays.
A TFT-LCD primarily comprises an array substrate and a color film substrate, which are oppositely disposed in the display apparatus. The array substrate typically includes gate lines, data lines, pixel electrodes and thin-film transistors. Each pixel electrode is controlled by a thin-film transistor. Upon turn-on of the thin-film transistor, the pixel electrode is charged during the turn-on period, and upon turn-off of the thin-film transistor, the pixel electrode will have a voltage that can be sustained until being charged again during the next scanning.